Severa/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Ugh! Who left this here?! Oh, now I guess I'm supposed to pick it up, is that it? *sigh*" (Item) *"I found this book "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight." Who reads this stuff?!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but now I'm all sweaty. I HATE practice." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Ugh, what are you sneering about? Did you meet someone dreamy?" (happy) *"With your talent, we ought to try taking on some enemies together. I deserve as much!" (team up) *"How do you while away your free time? Not that we ever get any..." (free time) *"I hear people with dreams have more luck with their love lives. What are your dreams?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"No! It's a romance thing. Would you like a few tips?" (happy) *"Hmph, whatever. But just this once! I don't need you to make me feel proud of myself." (team up) *"I have my routines. I comb my hair, primp... It's the only way I feel good about myself." (free time) *"I dream of being perfect like my mother. ...But don't you dare tell anyone!" (dreams) Asking - Cordelia *"Mother, since you have so many suitors, want to see which of us gets more men?" (train) *"Mother, I saw you staring at Chrom. Are you sure you’re really over him?" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I’m about to go shopping for some new accessories." (gift) *"Mother, you must have been so lonely before I showed up. What was it like?" (story) Replying - Cordelia *"What? Sure, I’ll accept your challenge...if you’ll tell me how I can finally surpass you!" (train) *"I’ll TELL you if I’m not all right. Just worry about yourself, please." (concern) *"How about a handsome man I can wrap around my little finger? Know anyone?" (gift) *"You and I fought all the time in the future. You always put your knightly duties first. I would say, 'Who matters more to you, me or Chrom! Why don’t you MARRY him?' I guess I didn’t realize that would be my last chance to talk with you. ...What? I’m not crying! This is...sweat! I’m sweating! Ugh, it’s so hot in here!" (story) Asking - Father *"Father, let’s have a quick match! I’m a pretty tough opponent when I mean to be." (train) *"Father, look at your hair! You have to take better care of it!" (concern) *"Father, is there anything you need? Daddy’s little girl wants to do something nice!" (gift) *"Father, I hear you used to be attractive. Good! Tell me what life before me was like." (story) Replying - Father *"You want to beat on your own daughter? Hmph. Bruise me and I’ll never forgive you." (train) *"I would have preferred a 'you look lovely today'. But thanks for worrying, Father." (concern) *"That’s a rare kindness from you, Father. But no thank you. The thought is enough." (gift) *"The future? It was awful, obviously. The men had pouty doomsday faces. And the accessory shops? Empty! What? Oh, well yes, the world was on the brink of annihilation, but the MEN? Gods!" (story) Asking - Married *"Look at that gash, (name)! Can't you take care of yourself for me?" (promise) *"You're still my favorite thing to look at, (name)—more now than ever!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). Just in case I haven't mentioned it." (love) *"You dropped something, (name). Wait...since when did you have this?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I'm not going to die. You're not going to LET me die, remember?" (promise) *"Of course. I look after my appearance. You should be proud of your lady." (compliment) *"I love you too. And if you cheat on me, I'll rip your eyebrows off with pliers." (love) *"I baked this for you. Now open wide and don't dare complain about the taste!" (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, let's see who can eat the most pie. ...What? I'm feeling hungry." (train) *"Morgan, you look like a run-down revenant. That's not like you at all! You're scaring me." (concern) *"Morgan, can I buy you something? Please? My daughter should really dress better." (gift) *"You're as cute as your mother, Morgan! Do you remember what I'm like in the future?" (story) Replying - Child *“You really get into it, huh? How about we skip the training and go shopping instead?” (train) *"What?! Did the skin cream not work? Ugh, it's all over. My life is in ruins..." (concern) *"Now you're in for it. I love to shop. Clothes, shoes, accessories... Got a pen?" (gift) *"I spent my days becoming a more desirable woman, of course. In fact... I'm probably MORE desirable in your future, since I'm getting an early start here. Don't you remember any of this, or do I wind up that forgettable? Why are you averting your eyes? ANSWER ME!" (story) Asking - Chrom *"What are you so happy about, Chrom? Did you and your wife have a 'moment'?" (happy) *"Chrom, we ought to try taking on some foes together. I deserve a strong partner!" (team up) Replying - Chrom * "No! It's a romance thing. You ought to know—you and your wife get along so well." (happy) * "Hmph, whatever. But just this once! I don't need you to make me feel proud of myself." (team up) * "I have my routines. I comb my hair, primp... It's the only way I feel good about myself." (free time) * "I dream of being perfect like my mother. ...But don't you dare tell anyone!" (dreams) Level Up *"I suppose this would be nothing to you, Mother." (6+ stats up) *"I-I'm not grinning... This is my war snarl!" (4-5 stats up) *"Mmm, yes. An excellent showing. Naturally." (2-3 stats up) *"Excuse me?! I clearly deserve better!" (0-1 stat up) *"Hmph. No room for improvement, obviously." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Sorry to disappoint, but it's the same me inside." Armory *"I want this, that, and everything!" (buying) *"What cheek! You can't sell my things!" (selling) *"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I can fight like my mother. I'll PROVE I'm every bit as brave as her." (misc) *"I must have slept well or something. My skin feels so supple. And my hair? Perfect!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Robin? Why is our tactician on break first thing in the morn?" (morning) *"Robin? Why is our tactician resting in the middle of the day?" (midday) *"Evening, Robin. Sorry I was hard on you. You earned a break." (evening) *"You still awake, Robin? Go to bed!" (night) *"Today's your special day, right, Robin? Happiest of birthdays." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. You look like you just crawled out of bed." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Don't you have anything better to do today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Took you long enough to drop by, don't you think?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin... I knew you'd crawl back at some ungodly hour." (night) *"I'm ready to mark your birthday, Robin''.'' So appreciate it!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Father? Why is our tactician resting first thing in the morn?" (morning) *"Father? Why is our tactician resting in the middle of the day?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father. Sorry I was hard on you. You earned a break." (evening) *"You’re still awake, Father? Go to bed!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. Aren't you proud of me for remembering?" (birthday) Roster Cordelia's future daughter. Growing up in the shadow of her mother has given her an inferiority complex and an attitude to match. She likes using words to get her way. The most wasteful shopper. Born on January 21st. Help Description An enigmatic sellsword with low self-esteem and a bad attitude. Confession Final Chapter Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Against Nelson in Paralogue 10 * Nelson: '''Traitorous wench! * '''Severa: '''You've got to be loyal before you can be a traitor, you idiot! And you're the one to talk, extorting a poor innocent girl like me... It's time you learned just how deadly this innocent girl can be! Against Ephraim in Champions of Yore 2 * '''Severa: What do YOU want? Go jump in a lake or something. Do you even have lakes? * Ephraim: I'm not going anywhere until I've taken you down, wench. * Severa: Did you just call me a WENCH? Who even SAYS "wench" anymore? Ugh. Gag me with a trebuchet. Against Ephraim in Champions of Yore 3 * Severa: YOU...want to fight ME? Aren't you a little young to be throwing your life away? * Ephraim: ...Aren't you a little old to be talking like some lackwit's brat? Against Linde in Lost Bloodlines 2 * Severa: What, are you looking for a fight? * Linde: Only if you get in my way. * Severa: You're out of your league, honey. But do your best. Against Linde in Lost Bloodlines 3 * Linde: All invaders of this land shall be punished by my magic! * Severa: Pfft! Funny, I thought punishments were supposed to be intimidating... Against Edward in Smash Brethren 1 * Severa: Hey, you. You're seriously planning to fight me? Because I do have better things to do than play with boys. * Edward: In that case, I don't have time to fight with girls! * Severa: Oh, so you think I can't win because I'm a girl? That's it. I'm going to rip you apart! * Edward: Look, just make up your mind... Against Edward in Smash Brethren 3 * Edward: You there! This is your last chance to leave in peace! * Severa: What is that, a threat? You can't threaten me! I'm— * Edward: Charge! * Severa: Aah! You could at least let me finish my sentence! Against Deirdre in Rogues & Redeemers 2 * Severa: What? You don't look very strong. Do you even know how to fight? * Deirdre: Of course. My comrades are counting on me to do my part. And I dare not leave the man I love, lest I never see him ag— * Severa: Stop mumbling! All I asked was if you can fight or not! I'll see for myself! Against Deirdre in Rogues & Redeemers 3 * Deirdre: This is not your world to conquer! Go back whence you came! * Severa: Like I even care whose land this is! Look, it's simple... We're not going anywhere until we defeat you! Got it? DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Let's go!" *"You better win!" *"Here comes trouble..." *"I'm watching." *"Impress me!" *"Oh, all right." *"Let's end this!" *"Don't you dare lose!" *"Go!" *"Handle this!" Dual Strike *"Hmph! Fine!" *"Ugh, move!" *"Just die already!" *"We're not done!" *"Over here!" Dual Guard *"Are you blind?!" *"Wipe that smile off!" Critical *"You're boring me!" *"Say goodnight!" *"I've had enough!" *"I'm just getting started!" Defeated Enemy *"I was almost scared." *"*giggle*" *"Tch, that's what you get!" *"Are you daft?" *"Hmph." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Glory hog." *"That was mine!" *"Thanks." Defeated By Enemy *"Not...yet..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote